Escuchame
by Hunter
Summary: (Songfic) A fight makes Jessie realize what she has been doing wrong.


  
Escúchame   


"Wait up, Jessie!" I was falling behind and it didn't help that I was carrying everyone's stuff.  
"Slow down! Can't you see I have to carry all this!?"  
  
Ignored, that's all. She just kept walking, never listening to a word I said or slowing down. How I hate it when she does that. It just makes me feel so small, as if I mean nothing and am not worth listening to. Maybe that's what she wants, she wants me feel weak so she would seem strong. I really don't understand why she does that to me. Maybe if she knew how I felt about her, she wouldn't do that to me... Nah, she doesn't care about me and that's final.  
  
  
"Need any help?"  
"Nope." I try to move my left arm which was starting to lose feeling, yet fail.  
"Why do ya put up wit it?" I hesitate for a moment then reply with my best excuse. "What do you mean?" Meowth glances at me with a menacing look but gives in. "I mean, why do ya let Jessie treat ya like dis?" Speechless, I just kept walking, avoiding eye contact. "Ya like her don't ya?" I cringe. "Shut up." I keep my eyes on the road. "Don't be ashamed ta atmit it. She's a nice girl - when she's not bosin' ya around." He had a point. She's so beautiful and kind when she is in a good mood. If only she would be that way more often...  
  
_ Entre tu amor y el retumbar de tus latidos  
(Between your love and sound of your heart beats)  
en una fiesta de mormullos y gemidos,  
(in a party of whispers and wails,) acorralado y preso fácil de un suspiro  
(trapped and imprisoned easily with a sigh)  
  
ay, ay  
  
Eternamente, caigo a tus pies rendido  
(Eternally, I fall to your feet in surrender)  
No me importa equivocarme  
(I don't care about making a mistake)  
ni jugarme la razón,  
(nor play me the reason,)  
con tal que probarte un beso,  
(as long as to try your kiss,)  
vendería my corazón  
(I would sell my heart)  
  
Escúchame, you te lo pido  
(listen to me, I ask of you)  
la vida se me hacía tan fácil  
(my life was made so easy)  
y ahora estoy than confundido,  
(and now I am so confused,)  
porque en tu querpo pequeñito  
(because in your body so small)  
eternamente estoy perdido  
(eternally I am lost)  
y tengo Cristo de testigo  
(and I have God as my witness)  
que te llamo por las noches  
(that I call you in the nights)  
para que duermas conmigo  
(so that you could sleep with me)  
  
Escúchame, es demasiado  
(listen to me, it's too much)  
soy tan adicto a tu cuerpo  
(I'm so addicted to your body)  
invitame a devorarlo  
(invite me to devour it)  
a cobijarlo con mis besos  
(to cover it with my kisses)  
mírame, cómo suplico  
(look at me, how I beg you)  
mi alma sabe de tu alivio  
(my soul knows of your relief)  
voy cayendo lentamente  
(I am falling very slowly)  
en un majico delirio  
(in a magic delirium)  
  
oh, oh, oh  
  
Un seductor perfectamente fracasado,  
(A seductor perfectly failed,)  
al demontrarme idiotamente enamorado,  
(when demonstrating myself idiotically in love,)  
es imposible engañar esa mirada  
(it's imposible to deceive that look)  
que después de unos minutos  
(that later by some minutes)  
me secuestra madrugadas  
(it confiscates the mornings)  
Al tenerte entre mis brazos,  
(at having you in my arms,)  
muere la imaginación,  
(imagination dies,)  
se hace real la fantacia  
(the fantasy becomes real)  
y se impone la pasión  
(and the passion is imposed)  
  
Escúchame, you te lo pido  
(listen to me, I ask of you)  
la vida se me hacía tan fácil  
(my life was made so easy)  
y ahora estoy than confundido,  
(and now I am so confused,)  
porque en tu querpo pequeñito  
(because in your body so small)  
eternamente estoy perdido  
(eternally I am lost)  
y tengo a Cristo de testigo  
(and I have God as my witness)  
que te llamo por las noches  
(that I call you in the nights)  
para que duermas conmigo  
(so that you could sleep with me)  
  
Escúchame, es demasiado  
(listen to me, it's too much)  
soy tan adicto a tu cuerpo  
(I'm so addicted to your body)  
invitame a devorarlo  
(invite me to devour it)  
a cobijarlo con mis besos  
(to cover it with my kisses)  
mírame, cómo suplico  
(look at me, how I beg you)  
mi alma sabe de tu alivio  
(my soul knows of your relief)  
voy cayendo lentamente  
(I am falling very slowly)  
en un majico delirio  
(in a magic delirium)  
  
Escúchame  
(Listen to me)  
_   
Lost in my thoughts, I continued walking. It soon payed the toll for I triped. I struggled to keep my balance, but with all I was carrying, I fell.  
"Now look at what you've done! You should be more careful and pay attention to where you are going!"  
Trying to gather everything, I mumbled. "I'm sorry Jessie."  
"I can't believe you! I can't trust you with anything!"  
"I said I was-"  
"I don't want any of your excuses James! I-"  
"Why don't you ever listen to me! It's all about you and never the team! I'm supposed to trust you!" Pushing her aside I ran, leaving the mess and pain behind. I could feel her eyes burn through me, but no of anger... Something else...  
  
********************   
  
"I did it, I ruined it, now he'll go runing to the boss and we'll get fired and everything will be ruined!!" Jessie paced back and forth across the road and Meowth's eyes followed her.  
"Calm down! He ain't smart enough ta do dat! Besides, you should worry about how much ya hurt the kid..." Jessie halted in her steps then slowly turned to the cat with a scowl. "Hurt him!? He's being stupid! I-I was just-! He-!" The words slowly sunk in and Jessie sighed as she sat down on a rock.  
"I guess I was a bit harsh..." Meowth nodded and added his opinion. "You gotta talk to him, Jess. Who knows what a kid with his intelligence might do."  
Jessie thought it over then stood up. "All right... But what if he doesn't want to talk to me?"  
"He'll listen, I'm sure of it."  
"Really?"  
"Has Meowth ever let ya down?" She glared at him, making Meowth sweatdrop. "Okay bad example, but you can twust me." Nodding slightly she began to walk toward the direction James headed. "I'll talk to him."  
  
********************   
  
I'm on the road to nowhere. I just yelled at the girl I've fallen head over heels for since I met her, I'm part of the world's biggest crime organization, my parents are trying to get me to marry a homicidal maniac, and I have nowhere to go. Some luck I have...  
How I wish I could go back and have bitten my tongue. Then none of this would have happened. Maybe I could ask her to forgive me? No..she would never forgive me. But...there is only one way to find out.  
Reciting the words I would say as I stared at the floor, I walked on. I guess it wasn't very smart since I crashed into something. I rubbed my head as I looked up. My heart suddenly stopped when I saw who I didn't expect to see so soon.  
"Umm...hi, Jessie."  
"...hi James." I got up but then followed an uneasy silence. I guess should break it..  
"I just wanted to say.." we both started at the same time.  
My heart began to pound in my chest, I couldn't control it. Should I tell her now? What should I say? How should I start? Ugh... I'm getting a headache.  
"I'm sorry James," she suddenly began, "I never meant to go that far." She looked down and spinned her thumbs nervously.  
With the bit of courage I gained, I smiled slightly. "It's okay Jessie. I'm also sorry, I-I shouldn't have acted in such a stupid way." With a small tremor in her voice, whispered. "The truth is I don't want to stay mad at you."  
The statement surprised me and a question came to mind. "But then, why do you hurt me so much?"  
"I never meant to hurt you. I just had to hide it somehow..."  
"Hide? Hide what?"  
"That I....that I...." My heart was doing flips. Was she going to say those words?  
"That I...I love you, James." She stepped away from me, then turned around and ran. Before I could stop myself, I snapped my hand around her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. Silence overcame us and it felt uncomfortable. Taking in all my courage, I managed to whisper out. "I... I..." I gulped down the lump in my throat. My heart was beating so hard and my hand remained around her delicate wrist.  
"I... I... I forgot what I was going to say." The moment died as Jessie twitched with annoyance. With a threatening look, she snapped her wrist out of my hand and glared at me. "Forgot!?"  
"N-No! I-I just-! It was-!" I began sputtering excuses as I waved my hands in front of me defensively. "It's just-! You-!"  
Then suddenly I went completely red from her actions. She had put her arms around my neck and was staring at me with a small smirk. I gulped and stared at her wide-eyed and as red as a tomato. "What were you going to say?" She slyly spoke.  
"That I... Um... I... I love you..." She smiled wickedly at me and put a hand on my cheek. Before I knew what was happening, we were leaning toward each other. Our lips grazed before someone's voice made us jump apart.  
"Jessie and James, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-oof!" After the smoke cleared, Meowth lay flat on his back while Jessie held her mallet triumphantly over her shoulder. "Stupid furball, interrupting OUR moment." She tossed the mallet aside and walked over to me with this skipping stride. "Now where were we?" she said, as if nothing had happened. That's my Jessie.  
  



End file.
